The Birthday Gift
by AzureFlx
Summary: What would be a good present for a redhaired bookmanintraining? It definately can't be what Komui has in mind! [no pairings :P] Happy Belated Birthday Lavi... I had to post this late, unfortunately...


Disclaimer: I don't own... The end...

Note: Yes, I know... The actual date was on Aug. 10th, but since I wasn't even anywhere near a computer, I had to post it late... _Very_ late... Also I couldn't upload any new documents the day I got back for some reason (it later worsened to the extent that I couldn't even log in)... Great... Another delay... sob...

_Italics _ Lavi's thoughts

-------------------------------------

Lavi woke to the glaring sunlight streaming into his window. _Huh, odd. Panda-jiji didn't kick me awake saying something like, "How long are you planning to sleep?! When will you learn that we have a lot to do and that you should wake up early to your duties?!"... Wow, this is a pleasant change._

He stretched and glanced over at the window. The sun was already quite high up in the sky. _Geh, how long have I been sleeping?!_ He proceeded to start digging through the piles of paper and documents on top of what only he and Bookman now recognized as a desk. _Ah, found it!_

In his hand was the strongest clock that he and Bookman could find in the market. Any other clock would've broken down the moment they set all their stuff on it. "Woah, it's already 12:45?!"

No one had even bothered to wake him up. Why did this bother him? Didn't he always wish that he could sleep in a little more everyday?

Lavi scratched his head. He didn't know why, but... He felt a little depressed that no one bothered to wake him up for some reason. _Geh, what am I thinking? What does it matter, someone could just go on a mission in the middle of the night! Who'd bother to wake someone up if they dunno if they'll be there._ Still, he himself didn't exactly cheer up with this little thought.

A grumbling sound suddenly bumped him back into reality. _Right, I missed breakfast and it's already lunchtime..._ He slipped on his exorcist uniform and headed out the door.

A few meters down the hall, Lavi already knew something wasn't right. But he just couldn't seem to put his finger on it...

He stopped to observe his surroundings then immediately figured out what was so out of place. _There's no one here! What the hell? Where is everyone?_ Suddenly a loud "CRASH!" rang through the air.

"GAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! KOMUI-SAN! MAKE HIM STOOOOOPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" _Isn't that Allen's voice?_

_Erm, yup. That was Allen alright._ His guess was confirmed when the white haired exorcist came running in his direction. "AH! LAVI!"

"Yo! So, where is everybody? Never imagined the-"

"Never mind that now! Start running!" As soon as Allen finished talking, a gigantic 3-legged robot burst into the hall. _I think I know what's going on now..._

Both teenagers started running at full speed. "Erm, this is just a shot in the dark here but... Is that another Komurin?!"

"Actually-" Allen seemed to be quite tired and he needed to take a couple breaths between words. "That's -puff- not Komu-rin."

"Eh? Then what is that thing?!"

"Take a -pant- look at the top of its head!!!" Look at the- HOLY!

Even while running for his life, Lavi's curiosity led him to take a chance and turn around to look at the gigantic machine. It was pretty easy to spot what was different from Komu-rin and the current machine. Where there would've normally been a beret identical to the mad scientist's own beret, was replaced by a large bush of red... Hair? It was probably artificial red hair.

"Erm, what's -gulp- with the change in fashion?" Lavi was starting to get tired too. Then luckily, a black-haired angel came flying through the sky and bashed the robot squarely on the head.

"LENALEE!" Both boys called out in joy. If there was one person that would be permitted to bust up Komui's mad machines, it would be his beloved younger sister.

The destruction of the non-Komu-rin machine was over in less than 4 kicks from Lenalee's dark boots. "Sorry, nii-san can really be a handful can't he?" Both exorcists nodded.

"Erm, so... What exactly was that thing? Allen never got around to explaining it." Lavi nodded towards the obliterated machine.

"Well it was like this..."

---------------------------------------30 minutes ago---------------------------------------

_-In the Science Department-_

"Hmm, it's already that time of year isn't it?" Reever suddenly said.

"What time of year?" asked Johnny (the scientist with the swirly-glasses in case no one knows).

"It's Lavi's birthday."

"Oh! Is that what you meant? Don't worry, I didn't forget _that_." Johnny didn't seem like he was lying. "By the way, is Supervisor Komui doing something special for him too?"

"Do you really think that man would tell any of us?" Reever sighed. He had a bad feeling about all this...

BOOM!

"EVERYONE! I, KOMUI LEE, THE SCIENTIFIC GENIUS HAVE CREATED THE PERFECT BIRTHDAY PRESENT!" The Chinese scientist entered the room with a triumphant grin... And a giant robot.

"Supervisor... That better not be what I think it is..." Reever was already fearing the after-effects that hadn't occurred yet.

"Oh, no no. This here isn't Komu-rin, though Komu-rin _would_ be much more impressive." Komui patted the robot on one of its gigantic legs. "This here is _LAVI_-rin! I thought, 'Hmmm, what might be a good present for this hard-working fellow?' And then it came to me! It seemed unfair that only _I_ got to have a truly amazing robot named and resembling after me, so I thought, 'HEY! Who wouldn't want their own super-robot?!' "

"Erm, so... What does he do?"

"Well, just wait and be amazed!" Komui turned to face "Lavi-rin! Gather everyone to set up a huge party for your soon-to-be owner! Then you may give a great big welcome surprise to him!"

"Gather... Everyone..." And Lavi-rin crashed through the wall.

"UWAH! Komui-san?! What's going on?!" Allen's voice was heard.

"Allen... Walker... You must come with me..." The sound of a robot arm moving was heard.

"GAAAHHHH! NOOOOOO!"

----------------------------------------------- Back to the Present -----------------------------------------------

"And then I ended up being chased by the Lavi-rin all over the place." Allen explained along side Lenalee. "When I started running it also started firing rockets, tossing iron nets, and sucked in everyone and anyone it saw in the hallway." _Geh, it's a wonder I slept through all that..._

"Well, I'm glad to see that no one seriously harmed." The three exorcists turned to the many people that were now climbing out from the death trap.

"Oh, wait. It was my birthday?" A sudden realization came over Lavi.

"You didn't know?" Lenalee laughed. "Well I suppose it can't be helped, being so busy with the exorcists' missions and all. It's not really that hard to forget the date." _I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!_

"So, happy birthday Lavi!" Allen shot one of his smiles at him.

"Thanks!" Lavi glanced over at the robot. "So... I guess Komui made it with good intention? I'm really glad it didn't reach me yet..." Everyone nodded.

"Well, don't worry. We've got something a little better planned for your birthday as well." Lenalee smiled. "Now this way!"

Both Allen and Lenalee lead Lavi over to the cafeteria, where a huge party was prepared.

"For me?" Lavi's one eye opened wide.

"Yup! Anything for a friend!" Lenalee smiled once more. Allen added sounds of agreement.

_This is... The best!_ And the lucky exorcist jumped into the center of the room to start enjoying the party.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again... I am really quite upset that I had to post this late...

Lavi: I'm kinda having doubts here... The party's good and all, but what if I got killed by that thing?

Me: Ahh, don't worry. Even if I killed you I could always revive you since I'm like a god in terms of my own stories. :P

Lavi: ... _So you're not gonna reassure me by saying that you'd never kill me..._

Me: Well i hope u enjoyed the story! Please review:)_  
_


End file.
